For an automatic neighbour relation (Automatic Neighbour Relation, ANR) of a universal terrestrial radio access network (Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network, UTRAN), the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (the 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) currently uses a log to record ANR to prevent ANR measurement from affecting other higher priority services (such as a subscriber data service and paging) of a UE (User Equipment, user equipment), that is, the ANR measurement can be performed only when the UE is in an Idle (idle) state, a cell paging channel (Cell Paging Channel, Cell_PCH) state, or a UTRAN registration area paging channel (UTRAN Registration Area paging channel, URA_PCH) state, and information of detected neighbouring cells are recorded in a log (Log). A UTRAN cell where an unconfigured neighbouring cell is detected may be referred to as a base UTRAN Cell (base UTRAN cell). A radio network controller (Radio Network Controller, RNC) instructs the UE to report recorded ANR log data by using a Radio Resource Control (Radio Resource Control, RRC) signaling message. An RNC receiving the ANR log through a Uu interface (referred to as Receiving RNC hereinafter) may forward the ANR log to the RNC controlling the base UTRAN Cell through an Iur interface or a network management system such as an operation, administration, and maintenance (Operation Administration and Maintenance, OAM) device, where the RNC is referred to as a base RNC (base RNC) hereinafter.
In certain scenarios, however, the base RNC does not hope the Receiving RNC to continue sending a log to it through the Iur interface or the network management system. For example, the base UTRAN Cell has reached its maximum number of neighbouring cells or does not wish to have any new neighbouring cell relation for the purpose of network management. Alternatively, the base UTRAN Cell does not wish to add neighbouring cell relations for some newly detected neighbouring cells. For example, in some specific geographic scenarios like a high-speed railway, to ensure that an ongoing call of a fast moving UE does not drop, the base UTRAN Cell of a high-speed railway dedicated network only needs to add neighbouring cell within a planned area of a high-speed railway line and does not need to add common cells near the line as neighbouring cells.
In such situations, the continuously transferred log information is valueless to the base RNC but transport resources of the Iur interface or an interface between the RNC and the OAM device and processing resources of related RNCs and OAM device are wasted.